terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Firey Eyes
About 'The Firey Eyes '''is a War Mode Boss summoned using the Fired Up Eye at Night, or wait for the status message at night "''The air gets warmer...", The boss has something connected to them like The Twins, The boss looks like The Twins. however, isn't The Twins at all. They both have a Phase 1 and Phase 2, and their very own AI. Stats * 60,000 HP (Flamer) (Top one, not bottem eye in picture 1st phase normal mode) * 120,000 HP (Flamer in expert mode 1st phase) * 20,000 HP (Flamer in normal mode 2nd phase) * 50,000 HP (Flamer in expert mode 2nd phase) * 95,000 HP (Bluey) (Bottem one, not above eye in picture 1st phase normal mode) * 170,000 HP (Bluey in phase 1 expert mode) * 70,000 HP (Bluey in 2nd phase expert mode) * 50,000 HP (Bluey in 2nd phase normal mode) * 25 Damage (Inflicted Fire from Flamer in 1st phase normal mode) * 50 Damage (Inflicted Fire from Flamer in 1st phase expert mode) * 45 Damage (Inflicted Fire from Bluey in 1st phase normal mode) * 100 Damage (Inflicted Fire from Bluey in 1st phase expert mode) * 30 Damage (Inflicted Damage when rammed at from Flamer in 1st or 2nd phase normal mode) * 60 Damage (Inflicted Damage when rammed at from Flamer in 1st or 2nd phase expert mode) * 60 Damage (Inflicted Damage when rammed at from Bluey in 1st or 2nd phase normal mode) * 140 Damage (Inflicted Damage when rammed at from Bluey in 1st or 2nd phase expert mode) * 70 Defense (Flamer in 1st phase, normal mode) * 135 Defense (Flamer in 1st phase, expert mode) * 100 Defense (Bluey in 1st phase, normal mode) * 150 Defense (Bluey in 1st phase, expert mode) * 175 Defense (Flamer in 2nd phase, normal mode) * 225 Defense (Flamer in 2nd phase, expert mode) * 200 Defense (Bluey in 2nd phase, normal mode) * 265 Defense (Bluey in 2nd phase, expert mode) * 30 Damage (Bluey's blue fire in 2nd phase normal mode) * 60 Damage (Bluey's blue fire in 2nd phase expert mode) * 20 Damage (Flamer's Fire in 2nd phase normal mode also Inflicts On Fire! Debuff) * 40 Damage (Flamer's Fire in 2nd phase expert mode also Inflicts On Fire! Debuff) AI type * Flamer's First Phase AI: Flamer Phase 1 AI * Flamer's second Phase AI: Flamer Phase 2 AI * Bluey's First Phase AI: Bluey Phase 1 AI * Bluey's Second Phase AI: Bluey Phase 2 AI Type Boss / Enemy Pictures one with flames, one without flames. The Fight When The Firey Eyes is summoned, Bluey will come from the left side facing at the player, and Flamer coming from the right side of the player facing the player. they will stay on the same side wherever the player goes, Flamer usually tries to ram in the player more than Bluey in his first phase, but Bluey still sometimes Rams into the player in the 1st Phase. Bluey and Flamer will shoot some fire. Bluey has blue fire, Flamer has Orange Fire. when they are in the 2nd Form, Bluey will sort of have the same AI like Spazmatism. but not completely. he will shoot blue fire more like Spamatism as well, and go slow, like Spazmatism does too when he shoots cursed flames, however. Bluey's Flames give the player the Iced Up! Debuff. and can cause the battle to end quickly, especialy with Flamer in 2nd phase. he will also sort of have the same AI like Retinazer. but not completely. He shoots Orange flames which inflict the normal Debuff, On Fire! Debuff. Flamer does this from afar, a bit closer than Bluey though, since his pupil is replaced with a sorta Flamethrower now. and than so on in the fight, these attack patterns are random, especially when they are in 2nd phase. they can still try to ram into you too in the 2nd phase. but so on, the attack patterns are random in 1st and 2nd phase in expert mode as well, in expert mode. the ramming are faster, flames are quicker, and Bluey and still go his normal speed in expert mode when shooting the Blue flames in his 2nd Phase. when the boss is defeated, the regular status mesage appears "The Firey Eyes has been defeated!" appears in chat. Drops Treasure Bag (100% and Expert Mode Only) 50 Souls of Fright (100%) 20 Spectre Bars (0.5%) 30 Souls of Night (100%) 30 Souls Of Flight (98%) 25-30 Greater Healing Potion (100%) Music Boss 2 Remix Song for boss. :D My opinion on this boss i made Its fair i guess, i was to make it a bit harder than True Destroyer, one of my other fan made creations. this is very hard in my way of difficulty, if you new how the way was, but uh... you don't. rip. welp, thats all im gonna saw on this. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters